The invention relates to a submersible pump, in particular to a bore-hole pump. Submersible pumps are nowadays activated by frequency converters, and thus as a rule have motor electronics which render it necessary, or at least useful, to detect important operating variables of the pump, and to take these into account and process them as the case may be, on activation. Counted amongst these variables are, for example, the winding temperature of the motor, the temperature of the medium to be delivered, the delivery pressure, the ambient pressure, etc.
The arrangement of sensor devices to detect operating variables in submersible pumps is expensive with regard to the design, since on the one hand a data connection to the control and regulation electronics of the motor must exist, and on the other hand an electrical supply is necessary. Furthermore, a reliable sealing with respect to the delivery medium must be ensured. In particular with bore-hole pumps, this also represents a spatial problem, which is why the options have been to not install the sensor devices, or to install them and accept an enormous design expense.